


Красноармеец Горшечников и орден Красного Знамени (Горшечников-2)

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Красноармеец Горшечников [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Авторы: Снарк&SvengalyНаучный консультант: МодоФандом: Гарри ПоттерРейтинг: RЖанр: соцромантизмПредупреждения: немагическое АУСаммари: Отряд красных под предводительством комиссара Снейпа сражаемся с многочисленными бандами зеленых.





	

Стоит в Вознесенке отряд комиссара Ксаверия Снейпа, битый-не разбитый, латаный-перелатаный. Последней заплатой — революционные матросы. Раньше ходили по Чёрному морю, теперь идут на соединение с Шмелёвым. У «братишек» брюки клёш, бомбы на поясе, красный ветер в голове. Чернецкий сдружился с матросами быстро и крепко. Вот идут они под-ночь гурьбой по улице, Серафим шумит: 

— Гуляй, рвань, кушай яблочки! 

— Что бы знал о рвани, шляхтич! — Комиссар сплюнул ядовитую махорочную слюну, убил лопух. — У, рромантики! Начитаются книжек и лезут в революцию.

— Напрасно ты, Север, на Серафима клевещешь, — отозвался Лютиков серьёзно. — Сроду он книжек не читал. 

Комиссар фыркнул и напустился на Горшечникова. 

— Богато вас тут развелось, шаромыжников! Еще раз услышу, что грабишь бедноту, отправлю в подвал на трое суток на голодном пайке, ясно?

— Ясно, — протянул Горшечников, утирая пот с чумазой щеки. Вечер стоял душный. 

— Не «ясно», а «так точно, товарищ комиссар»! 

— Так точно, товарищ комиссар, — повторил парень, не отрывая ненавидящего взгляда от выбритого до синевы подбородка комиссара 

— Почему рожа в саже? Патлы свои пригладь. Что, на селе масла не нашлось? 

— Так точно, товарищ комиссар. Всё на вас извели, — буркнул Горшечников. 

Лютиков засмеялся. Комиссар не обратил на издёвку внимания. 

— Уже неделю тут канителимся, а Шмелёва все нет. Поезжайка ты, Горшечников, к Темнолесскому, на разведку. Возьми с собой Улизина и…

— Меня! — выглянула из хаты Георгина. 

— Зачем она такая неугомонная? — спросил Снейп у Лютикова. — А? Чего ей неймётся?

— Революционная сознательность, — объяснила Георгина. 

— Ладно, Грамматикова, езжай. Убьют тебя — назад не возвращайся. И за Горшечниковым приглядывай, уж очень он до старушечьего добра жадный. 

Снейп тряхнул отросшими волосами (Гарька считал их политически вредными, потому что они делали комиссара похожим на батьку Махно, то ли дело — комиссар Котовский!), развернулся на каблуках, вскочил в седло и поскакал вниз по улице. Чёрная бурка Снейпа, как демоновы крылья, летела по ветру.

— У, жидовская морда! — в сердцах выдохнул Гарька.

— Он, между прочим, немец, а не еврей. — Георгина убрала непослушные прядки волос под косынку, не отрывая взгляда от чёрной фигуры, едва видной уже в клубах пыли.

— Всё равно нехристь! И чуждый элемент! — не сдавался Гарька. 

О том, что Снейп был офицером в царской армии и даже получил крест за отвагу, знали многие.

— Север прав. Не надо было отбирать сахарные головы у старухи.

— Ну да, как чай с сахаром пить — тут никто не рыпается! Снейп, тот вообще стрескал этого сахара больше всех! Да и забрал-то я у неё меньше половины.

— Пошли в хату, там самовар сейчас закипит, — примирительно сказала Георгина. — Попьем чайку на дорогу. 

— Небось, для Севера самоварчик ставила, — поддел её Горшечников.

— Вздор городишь! — ощетинилась подруга.

После памятного боя под Чаплыжным комиссар, как угоревший, выполз из своего закутка к полудню и с тех пор на Георгину только косился и норовил отослать подальше от себя. 

— Куда это комиссар полетел? — подкатился Ромка Улизин. 

Георгина сдвинула брови. 

— Нам, друг, его пути безразличны, — проговорил повеселевший Гарька. — Идём в разведку. Будем Шмелёва искать. 

Георгина пошла собираться. 

— Она с нами, — сказал Горшечников. 

Улизин приосанился. 

— Мириться хочет, — сказал он важно. — Сразу, понятно, не прощу. Надо своё главенство показать, чтоб неповадно было. 

Гарька не стал смеяться над другом и даже улыбку спрятал, отворотившись. 

Георгина на Ромку теперь смотреть перестала. Прошла любовь, завяли незабудки. Сунулся он было к ней — вышибла из хаты прикладом, да так, что долго ещё перед глазами у Ромки кружили жёлтые птички. 

— Не пойдёт Шмелёв через Темнолесское, — сказал Горшечников, как выехали за околицу. 

— Это почему? — спросила Георгина. 

— Зачем крюк делать? Я так думаю, он через Кущевку двинется. 

— Комиссар сказал…

— А тебе бы всё комиссару в рот заглядывать! Или куда ты там ему заглядываешь… — Ромка повернул коня вслед за Гарькой. 

Георгина отстала. 

— Ромка, придержи язык, — предупредил Горшечников. — Георгина мне друг. 

— А я не друг? — обиделся Улизин.

— Друг, — согласился Гарька. — Но слов таких больше не говори. 

Георгина, красная, как маков цвет, нагнала их на повороте. 

Спустилась тьма — не видать дороги. Решили заночевать, а утром продолжить путь. Прихлестнули коней к тополю, развели костерок, пожевали хлеба и легли спать. Георгина устроилась по одну сторону костерка, парни — по другую. 

Зажглись звезды, выкатился блестящий, похожий на начищенную медаль, месяц. Гарька поднял тяжёлую голову с седла. 

— Я стерегу, стерегу, — пробубнил сонный Ромка. 

— Ага. Я сейчас. 

Не станешь же рядом с Георгиной нужду справлять — отошёл подальше, за кусточки. Только успел расстегнуть порты да заворотить рубаху, как застучали копыта; смутная тень вороном пролетела по еле розовому закатному краю. 

«Бес», — подумал Гарька спросонья, но вмиг опомнился и выругал себя за предрассудки. 

Всадник повернул к зарослям. 

Гарька решил, что кричать «Стой! Кто идет? Стрелять буду!», когда выстрелить он может только из того, что промеж ног, — дело неразумное. 

Он вернулся к костерку, схватил наган и пихнул Ромку в бок.

— Принесло кого-то. 

Улизин схватился за винтовку. Георгина спала, завернувшись в попону. 

— Шуму лишнего не подавай, — Гарька подтянул штаны и нырнул в бурьян. 

Добежали до леска, выглянули. 

— Комиссар! 

Горшечников зажал Ромке рот ладонью, прижал к земле. 

— Гляди, с кем он! Это же Злоклятов. 

Лица было не разглядеть, но Гарька ни с какой другой не спутал бы эту фигуру в чёрной черкеске. Газыри блестели в свете луны, блестел серебряный жёлудь на темляке терской шашки. 

— Он в банде Безносого, вместе с сыночком своим, — шептал Горшечников, наливаясь свинцовой ненавистью. — А комиссар-то, шкура, продать нас решил. 

Улизин захрипел, спихнул с себя Гарьку. 

— Чуть не задушил, чертяка. 

Злоклятов договорил со Снейпом и огляделся, поигрывая нагайкой, будто примерялся, кого бы хлобыстнуть. Не нашёл, вскочил в седло. 

Комиссар проводил его взглядом. 

— Я затвор потерял, — сказал Ромка. 

Гарька, скользя потными пальцами по рукояти нагана, выломился из кустов. 

— Горшечников? — удивился комиссар. — Ты здесь откуда? Я вас к Темнолесскому посылал. 

— Безносому продался! — Гарька кинулся на Снейпа. 

Ромка бросил искать затвор и навалился на Севера тоже. Еле одолели: комиссар вертелся, как салом намазанный, тыкал кулаками в самые больнючие места. Стрелять, однако, не стал. Наконец заломили ему руки, захлестнули ремнем. Гарька размахнулся и со всей пролетарской злости ударил предателя. 

— Дурак, — Север плюнул кровью. — Спросил бы сначала…

— Трибунал с тебя спросит. Двигай, гад. 

Ворот комиссарской гимнастерки разорвался, обнажая костлявые ключицы. На горле — уродливый белый шрам от германского осколка. 

«Сразу бы и сдох, контра», — подумал Гарька. 

Георгина стояла над костерком с винтовкой наперевес. Увидала комиссара — глаза стали, как плошки. Тот неловко усмехнулся, отвёл взгляд. 

— Вы сдурели?

— Он шпион! Предатель! — закричали Ромка с Гарькой наперебой. — С Злоклятовым сговорился! 

Снейп — Георгине:

— Я не могу сказать, зачем. Так надо было. 

— Кому? — закричал Ромка, замахиваясь. — Тебе? Безносому?

По лицу комиссара прошла судорога бешенства, но он сдержался и промолчал, лишь поглядел на Улизина так, что у того кулак сам собой разжался. 

— Гарька, я ему верю, — пристала к Горшечникову Георгина. — Надо разобраться…

— Ужо разберутся, — пообещал Улизин. — И как он нас продал, и за сколько. 

— Неправда!

— Ну, затрещала, — Ромка от злости перекусил цигарку. — Поставим комиссара к стенке, тогда поговорим с тобой по свойски. 

Георгина вытерла слёзы и саданула Ромку по уху. Кудрявая папаха покатилась по земле. Гарька вздохнул. 

— Ш-шалава, — Улизин отряхнул шапку, нахлобучил на запылавшие уши. 

— Пристрелю, — выплюнула Георгина, вскочила в седло, поставила коня бок о бок с комиссарским. 

— До чего вредная женщина, — сказал Ромка потерянно. — Сама же с комиссаром того… этого, и я же ещё виноват. 

Он посмотрел на друга в поисках сочувствия. 

— Разбирайтесь сами, — уклонился Гарька. В любовных делах он понимал слабо. 

До села доехали молча. Там решили не баламутить товарищей раньше времени, отвели комиссара в хату, закрыли в коморе. Георгина убежала за Лютиковым, напоследок обозвав Ромку с Гарькой обидно — «ишаками». 

— Слово-то нашла, — Улизин свернул «козью ножку». — Эх, бабы! Тяжко с ними. А без них вообще хоть в петлю. 

— Это она за Лушку злится, — сказал проницательный Горшечников. 

Он зашел в сени, напился ледяной воды из ковшика. Прислушался. Комиссар сидел тихо, не колотился. 

На улице заговорили, застучали сапоги. Первым появился помполит, за ним шёл Чернецкий, потирая щетину длиннопалой ладонью и зевая так сладко, что Гарьке немедленно захотелось спать. 

— Что вы там ещё натворили? — спросил Лютиков. 

Гарька рассказал всё, как было. Чернецкий длинно свистнул. Помполит прищурил глаза за стёклами пенсне: 

— Смутьян ты, Горшечников. 

— Снейп шпион! — рубанул Гарька. 

— Утром Шмелёв будет здесь — доложим.

— Подходят? — обрадовался Гарька. 

— Вас не дождались, отправили Долгодумова, — прохладно сказал Лютиков. — У Темнолесского он встретил передовой отряд, час назад доложил. 

Горшечников с Улизиным переглянулись. 

— Мы тоже большое дело сделали, — сказал Ромка, оправдываясь. 

— Утром разберутся, большое или по-большому, — усмехнулся Чернецкий. — Пойдём, поговорим. 

Они с Лютиковым зашли в комору, через минуту появились. Вид у обоих был смущённый. 

— Что? — подался навстречу Гарька. 

— Не хочет объясняться. Говорит — ждите Шмелёва. 

Чернецкий потеребил чуб. 

— Слушай, — сказал он помполиту. — А может, впрямь?..

Лютиков опустил глаза. 

«Сомневается», — понял Гарька.

— Нам не верите, а ему верите, — пробурчал Ромка. — Стакнулись, мабуть. 

— «Мабуть»! — передразнил Чернецкий. — Геть отсюда, рыжий! И чтоб ни слова никому до поры. 

— Никуда не уйдём, — сказал Горшечников. — Караулить станем. 

Лютиков с Чернецким махнули рукой, ушли. 

Явилась Георгина, села на лавку напротив, жгла парней глазами. Ромка не выдержал, убежал курить на огород, да так и не возвратился. Гарька заслонился газеткой "Красный кавалерист" и георгинины взгляды выдерживал стойко. Так и уснули, каждый на своей лавке. Под окном храпел Ромка. 

— Ай да сторожа! — разбудил их Лютиков. — Поднимайтесь, утро. 

Гарька поднялся, хрустнул костьми. Над станицей стоял мерный гул — будто билась о берег тяжёлая морская волна. 

— Шмелёв идёт, — подтвердил Лютиков. — Ступайте, поглядите. 

Горшечников оглянулся на запертую дверь. 

— Ступай, Горшечников, — велел помполит. — Или не доверяешь? 

Гарька вышел на улицу. 

Заревое полотно во всю ширь растянулось по горизонту. 

— Хороший денёк будет, — сказал Гарька. 

— Кто вчера умер — пожалеет, — подтвердил Ромка. 

Передовой отряд армии Шмелёва проходил по Вознесенке. Мерно качались широкие плечи и головы в папахах. Мимо Горшечникова проехал начштаба Кондрат Засувка, бывший шахтёр, скулы отливают чернотой — угольная пыль навеки въелась в кожу. В длинном пыльном автомобиле сидел командарм Шмелёв — осанистый, белый, как лунь, старик. Рядом на сиденье выпрямилась начальник канцелярии, старший политрук Мария Моголова. 

Близ дома старосты, отведённого под штаб, всадники отпустили поводья и поспрыгивали с коней. Командарм вышел из машины. Чернецкий и Хмуров ожидали его у крыльца. Гарька начал пробиваться к ним сквозь толпу станичников. Вдруг из-под ног вылетел пёс в клочьях бешеной пены. Бабы с визгом раскатились, как горох из худого мешка. Бойцы похватались за револьверы. Шмелёв, заложив руки за спину, внимательно смотрел на собаку. 

Вокруг — щелчки предохранителей, крики:

— Товарищ командарм!.. Да уйдите же!.. Бешеная!

— Вовсе не бешеная, — взглядом Шмелёв зацепил пса. 

Тот замедлил бег, потом остановился — струйки слюны свисали из пасти. Тихо заскулил. Шмелёв кивнул. Пёс подполз к нему, положил голову на сапог. Через хребет собаки тянулась длинная свежая зарубина — кто-то, балуясь, вытянул пса шашкой, попортил рыжую шкуру. 

— Шалят бойцы, — заметил Шмелёв, поднимаясь по лестнице. — И с людьми так же?

Пёс тащился за командармом, косясь на людей красным подозрительным глазом. Горшечников глядел на это дело, раскрыв рот. 

Через час его вызвали в штаб. 

Из своего отряда никого не было, в приёмной сидели чужие бойцы. Гарька поздоровался. Засувка впустил его в горницу. 

Командарм поднял голову от карты, расстеленной через весь стол, как скатерть. Перед ним стоял чай в высоком подстаканнике, на блюдце желтел нарезанный лимон. Глаза командарма за золотыми очками были строги и спокойны. 

— Здравствуйте, товарищ.

— Здравия желаю!

— Марья Васильевна, прикажите чаю товарищу Горшечникову. 

Моголова вышла распорядиться. Шмелёв и Гарька остались вдвоём. Горшечников, робея, присел на краешек стула. Давешний пёс — вовсе не бешеный — лежал под столом, выкусывая блох. 

— Давайте потолкуем. Во первых, как вы с товарищами оказались под Кущинкой? 

Гарька рассказал.

— Так, — командарм поправил очки. — Стало быть, случайность. Инициатива — это хорошо. То, что вы приказы не выполняете — плохо. 

— Я был уверен, вы через Кущинку пойдёте, товарищ командарм. Решил рискнуть. 

Полная девушка в кружевных рукавчиках внесла чай, поставила перед Гарькой стакан. 

— Риск хорош только в карточной игре. Вы, Горшечников, едва не сорвали боевую операцию.

Гарька опешил. 

— Именно, — подтвердил Шмелёв. — Комиссар Снейп с огромным трудом установил связь с офицером из штаба атамана Безносого, добывая необходимую нам информацию… 

— Злоклятов работает на наших? — задохнулся Гарька. — Быть не может. 

— Вы с ним знакомы? 

— Мы с его сыном вместе учились в гимназии. 

— Вот как, — командарм покачал головой. — Ещё одна случайность. 

— Разрешите вопрос, товарищ командарм?

— Задавайте, товарищ Горшечников. 

— Какую операцию я сорвал? 

Шмелёв тонко улыбнулся. 

— Благодарю за проявленную революционную бдительность. Об операции узнаете от комиссара Снейпа. 

Гарька откозырял. 

— Как только его освободите, — прибавил Шмелёв. 

Ромка дожидался у коновязи, перекидываясь шуточками с красноармейцами. 

— Что? — спросил он у Гарьки. 

— Права Георгина. Ишаки мы с тобой. 

Комиссар спал, прислонившись к бочке с солёными арбузами. Гарька зацепился за длинную ногу в галифе, шлёпнулся комиссару на колени. 

— Отвяжись, — сказал тот, открывая глаза. — Сперва Георгина, теперь ты… Нашли жеребца. 

— Где нашли? — не понял Горшечников. 

— Комиссар Снейп, вы свободны, — сказал Лютиков, потом, не выдержав официального тона: — Север, почему ты про Злоклятова не рассказал? Мы тебя чуть к стенке не поставили. 

— Ну и поставили бы, — не расстроился Снейп. 

— Про какого жеребца он поминал? — спросил Гарька у Лютикова шёпотом. — Башкой ударился, что ли?

— Это он так, — покраснел помполит. — Шутит. Север, тебя Шмелёв ждёт. 

— Побреюсь и пойду, — сказал комиссар. 

— А я? — вылез Гарька. 

— А ты иди Воронка моего почисти. Вчера, небось, поставил, как был. 

Горшечников чуть со стыда не сгорел. Ладно — комиссару по роже дал, но коня не почистить! Как есть ишак. 

Вечером Лютиков позвал ротных на совещание. Гарька пошёл с ним. 

Снейп с Чернецким ужинали. Гарька остановился в углу, сминая будёновку в мокром кулаке. Извиняться не хотелось страшно. Снейп доел окрошку и чихнул три раза кряду. 

— Простыл, что ли? — спросил Лютиков. 

— Есть немного. 

— Докторицу позвать? 

— Не надо. Георгина отвар сделала, такой гадкий, что сил нет — должно, поможет. Говори, чего надо, Горшечников. 

Гарька шевельнул желваками. 

— Извиниться, товарищ комиссар. 

— Бог простит. Иди отсюда, сейчас совещание начнётся. 

— Можно, я останусь? 

— Ну, оставайся, — комиссар взглянул в окно. — Будешь вякать — выгоню. 

— Дело такое, — сказал он, когда все собрались. — В прошлом году у станции Кисляковка был уничтожен бронепоезд. Наши, отступая, сняли с него восемь артиллерийских орудий, а также ящики со снарядами и боеприпасами и закопали их близ станции. Нам удалось получить координаты этого места. Командование поставило нашему отряду боевую задачу — орудия выкопать и погрузить на подготовленный состав. Действовать надо быстро. Экипаж бронепоезда был захвачен бандой Безносого, со дня на день атаман пошлёт за орудиями своих людей. Тогда боя не избежать, а нам сейчас каждый человек важен. Задача ясна? 

— Сведения верные? 

Комиссар взглянул на Гарьку и усмехнулся. 

— Верные. 

— Риску, я считаю, особого нет, — заключил Виктор Крамарев, командир «братишек». 

— Когда мы риска боялись? — тряхнул чубом Чернецкий. 

— Умирать без толку никому негоже, — возразил Хмуров. 

— Вот ещё история! — осклабился Серафим. — Родился — виноват, живёшь — виноват, подохнешь — опять не слава Богу. 

Хмуров покачал седой головой. 

— Бога нет, — сказал Гарька очень к месту. 

Вошла Георгина с крынкой, велела всем молоко пить. 

— Не хочу, — сказал комиссар. — Сядь, Грамматикова, не мельтеши. Ты мне на нервы действуешь. Моголова сказала, ты к Шмелёву просилась. Зачем? 

— Ленты к «максиму» просить. У меня мало осталось. 

— Лучше бы ты себе для кос ленты завела, — проворчал Хмуров. 

— Нет у меня кос, только пулемёт. 

— Ты с нами не пойдёшь, — сказал Север. 

— Пойду. 

— Она пойдёт, — вмешался Гарька. — Разве верёвкой привяжете, и то — перекусит и побежит, с «максимом» на закорках. 

Георгина погрозила ему кулаком. Бойцы захохотали. 

На Кисляковку вышли с раннего утра. 

Мерно шагали красноармейцы — лица обветрены, чубы забиты пылью, весело сверкают белки глаз и зубы. На белой кобыле Сметанке гарцевал Чернецкий; каракулевая папаха, хитро примятая, едва держалась на затылке Серафима, смоляной чуб падал на лукавый глаз. 

Георгина ехала на телеге, обняв свой «максим», как милого друга. Горшечников, рысивший позади, смотрел на тонкую независимую фигурку подруги, обмотанную выпрошенными у Шмелёва пулеметными лентами, и думал, как бы сделать, чтоб её не убили. Ничего не придумывалось, и это беспокоило Гарьку. 

Рядом с Георгиной сидел красноармеец Долгодумов, свесив до земли ноги в обмотках. В прошлом месяце он вступил в партию ВКП (б) и первым делом переименовался: имя «Николай» отринул, стал «Новил» — «Навстречу Октябрю и Владимиру Ильичу Ленину». 

Прошли станцию, миновали обугленный скелет водокачки. 

— Вон там — депо, — показывал Долгодумов. — А за теми тополями школа стояла, её дроздовцы в прошлом году сожгли. 

— Знакомые места?

— Родился я тут, в Кисляковке. 

На нужном месте уже стоял присланный Шмелёвым состав. Из трубы паровоза, как из бомбы с подожженным фитилём, струился дымок. Длинные платформы ждали груза. 

Начали копать. Первым бросил лопату Чернецкий, за ним — Лютиков. Оба отошли в сторону, разглядывая покрытые водяными пузырями ладони. Снейп упрямо и неумело ковырял землю. Наконец, не выдержал и он, вонзил лопату, как штык, в травяную кочку и буркнул:

— Ройтесь сами. Я большевик, а не землечерпалка. 

— Так оно, — пропыхтел Храпов, отбрасывая землю. — Это тебе не шашкой махать и речи толкать. Тилихенты. 

Начали поднимать ящики с боеприпасами — патроны, бомбы, гранаты… Глаза Чернецкого жадно заблестели. 

— Серафим, — сказал комиссар, — возьми «братишек», осмотритесь. Что-то больно тихо на станции. Не нравится мне это.

— Подозреваешь ловушку? — спросил Лютиков. 

— Думаю, зачем Злоклятову понадобилось отдавать нам орудия. Ведь против него же и развернём. 

— Может, он к нам хочет перейти. Шмелёв ведь перешёл. 

— Сравнил… хрен с пальцем, — Север скривился. — Шмелёв когда перешёл? С Бонч-Бруевичем вместе. И потом, он из Генштаба, кровью не замаран. А Злоклятовы знатно по Кубани погуляли, их обоих без разговору шлёпнут. 

— Пошли другого, — буркнул Чернецкий.

— Думаешь, тебе гранат не достанется? — усмехнулся комиссар. — Не бойся, всё поровну поделим. 

— Ничего я не боюсь! — рявкнул Чернецкий. Бойцы повернули головы на крик. — Какое ты имеешь право меня усылать? 

— Такое, что я командир отряда. Ты хоть изорись, Серафим, а приказа я не отменю. Давай, двигай. 

— Я тоже поеду, — сказал Лютиков. 

Чернецкий и матросы, ругаясь, поскакали в сторону станции. 

Долгодумов работал ловко и безостановочно, как заморская машина трактор, даже Гарька с Ромкой за ним не поспевали. Лязгнул лопатой о металл, остановился. 

— Тут орудия. 

Вытаскивали долго, ещё дольше грузили. Солнце жарило вовсю. Красноармейцы поснимали гимнастерки, бегали к колонке — пить, поливаться водой. Через минуту работы тела снова покрывались коркой соли. Оводы свистели, как пули: бац — в висок, щёлк — под лопатку. Прихлопнул его боец, и вся недолга; это пулю в горсть не схватишь. 

Вдруг выстрел: Георгина палила в воздух. 

Все побросали лопаты, подняли головы: от станции намётом скакали всадники, щёлкая в воздухе плетьми; на флангах сминали ковыль тачанки. Чёрное знамя полоскалось на горячем ветру. 

— Безносый! 

— Где Чернецкий? — закричал комиссар. 

Серафима не было. 

Отряд рассыпался цепью. На платформу взгромоздили телегу, проделав в ней дыру-бойницу, за телегой засела Георгина с пулеметом. 

Гарька, вдавив грудь в землю, глядел, как приближаются конники. Пулемёт Георгины выбил град земли из-под копыт коней, красноармейцы защёлкали из винтовок. 

Противник развернул тачанки. Дело было плохо. Банда превосходила отряд Севера числом и огневой мощью. Под прикрытием пулемётного огня люди Безносого принялись сгружать ящики с боеприпасами на свои подводы. 

— Так они и поезд угонят, — сказал Хмуров, оказавшийся рядом с Гарькой. 

— Не дадим. 

— Не дадим… Похоже, побьют нас. 

— Надо захватывать тачанки! 

— Экий ты скорый, — проворчал Хмуров, выстрелом снимая казака с коня. 

— Прикрой меня, как сможешь.

Гарька полез по насыпи. Пули стучали о гравий. Горшечников пролез под вагоном, взобрался на крышу по железной лесенке. 

Поле боя лежало перед ним, словно раскрытая ладонь. Сверху было видно, как мало красноармейцев и как накатывает на них горячая лава бандитской конницы, и ещё — врезавшийся в левый фланг Безносого маленький отряд Чернецкого. Откуда тот появился, Гарька не понял, да и не важно это было сейчас. 

Мимо вагона неслась тачанка, выкашивая поднимающихся красноармейцев. 

Горшечников с вагона прыгнул пулемётчику на холку. Хрупнули кости, пулеметчик ткнулся в горячий ствол. Гарька застрелил возницу и схватил вожжи. Несколько красноармейцев на ходу запрыгнули на тачанку и с неё принялись стрелять по врагу. 

Возле ящиков с орудиями Долгодумов отбивался от наседающего бандита — большого, шире Храпова, в ильковой шубе, накинутой поверх матросской тельняшки. Гарька выстрелил, пуля взорвала бандиту голову. Новил влез на тачанку. 

— С пулемётом справишься? — крикнул Гарька. 

Долгодумов кивнул, заложил ленту в приёмник и хлопнул крышкой. 

Вдруг Гарька увидел Злоклятова. Усмехаясь, тот глядел на комиссара, сбивавшего выстрелами из браунинга лезущих на платформу бандитов. 

Гарька разрядил обойму в упор, пули измочалили стенку вагона. Злоклятов упал, как подрубленный, но тут же вскочил, стреляя в ответ. 

— Вот гад… заговорённый! 

Красноармейцы дружно закричали: «Гони! Не стой!» 

Злоклятов остался позади. Тачанка, подскакивая, летела туда, где под чёрным знаменем с гадюкою, выползающей из «адамовой головы», вертелся на ахалтекинце сам Безносый. Рядом, плотно усевшись на толстозадого серого мерина, стрелял по наступающим Пасюк, слева однорукого прикрывал младший Злоклятов. 

Два вражеских пулемета били безостановочно. Одна из гарькиных лошадей упала на колени, следом повалилась вторая. Красноармеец, стоявший за Горшечниковым, рухнул сначала на него, потом — на землю. Человеческая кровь смешивалась с лошадиной, красила белый ковыль. 

Лошадей выпрягли, общими усилиями развернули тачанку пулемётом к врагу. Пока возились, пулемётчики атамана покосили бойцов; остались Гарька с Новилом да матросик из подразделения Чернецкого. 

— Вода есть? — спросил Долгодумов. 

— Откуда? 

— Тогда отстрелялись, — Новил вытер пот фуражкой. — В кожухе пусто, вся выкипела. 

Гарька поднял голову. Тачанку обтесало очередью. Горшечников, ругаясь, сунулся назад — щёку утыкало мелкой щепой. 

— Амба, что ли? — вздохнул матросик, передёргивая затвор винтовки. 

Долгодумов вдруг заулыбался и показал назад. Гарька обернулся. Из степи, из-за путей, шли длинные цепи войск. 

— Чьи это? — матросик вытянул шею, чтобы лучше разглядеть. 

— Наши, шмелёвцы. 

Отплёвываясь огнём тачанок, банда развернулась и поскакала прочь, уводя с собой единственную подводу с боеприпасами. Орудия остались у красных. 

Север спрыгнул на землю, неловко клюнул Георгину в заплаканную щёку. 

— Не реви. Видишь, живы… Чего стоим, хлопцы? Грузите орудия, а потом до станции. Там отдохнём. 

Подошёл Серафим. Комиссар поглядел на него зверем. 

— Почему не подали сигнал тревоги? 

— Безносый подошёл с другой стороны, — ответил Чернецкий. 

— С какой — другой? Он наступал от станции. Где вы были? 

— Заехали проверить склады. 

К седлу матроса, стоявшего рядом с Чернецким, была приторочена штука сукна. Сам Серафим не брал ничего, кроме оружия, но бойцам своим позволял грабить всласть. 

Север прикрыл глаза, будто у него вдруг заболела голова. Подошёл маленький кривоногий офицер — командир взвода, присланного Шмелёвым, спросил, закончена ли погрузка. 

— Можете отправлять, — сказал комиссар. 

Усталый, истрёпанный отряд зарысил к Кисляковке. 

— Я целиком несу ответственность, — тихо говорил Лютиков. — Не удержал Серафима. 

Комиссар, посвистывая, сшибал нагайкой репейные головы. 

— Доложи Шмелёву, пусть трибунал решает…

— Ты замолчишь? — спросил Север. 

Помполит замолчал. 

Красноармейцы разместились на ночёвку в первой свободной хате. Хозяйка, древняя старуха, еле выбралась из угла. В хате было пусто: старый стол да голые лавки. 

— Как же ты живёшь, бабушка? 

— Живу, — старуха пожевала губами. — Всё живу… Курочка у меня была рябенькая, и ту скрали. Хорошая курочка была, ноская. 

Лютиков посмотрел на Горшечникова и улыбнулся тихой, застенчивой улыбкой. 

Гарька шарахнулся к порогу. 

— Не я это, товарищ помполит! — сказал он страстно. — Не брали мы ничего. Что мы, звери? Голо же у бабки. 

Вошел Новил Долгодумов, посмотрел на шепчущую хозяйку. Прошёлся по хате, остановился в «красном» углу. 

— Снимок тут висел, — сказал он. — Куда делся? 

Старуха уставилась в пол, мелко тряся головой. 

— Делся куда-тось, — проговорила она нараспев. — Куда-тось делся… Курочка у меня была рябенькая…

— Ступайте на улицу, мамаша, — Новил положил руку на плечо старухи, мягко подталкивая её к выходу. — Там вас покормят. 

Старуха, сжав руки под рваным полушалком, вышла из голой, сухой хаты. Долгодумов сел на лавку, поставил винтовку меж расставленных колен. 

— Фотография батина тут висела, ещё с германской, — поделился он. — Украли, что ли? Кому надо стало? 

— Это твоя мать? — тихо спросил Лютиков. 

Долгодумов кивнул. 

— Можно, я её с собой возьму? Видите, какая она… разве такую оставишь? 

— Да ведь не выдержит она, — сказал Ромка. — Годы у нее не те, в красноармейском обозе ездить. 

— Она у меня не старая. 

— Сколько ей — шестьдесят? — вздохнул Лютиков. 

— Сорок… будет в июне. 

Помолчали. 

— Батя мой был председатель ревкома, — объяснил Долгодумов. — Начальником станции служил. Когда наши ушли из Кисляковки, он остался. Дроздовцы его запытали насмерть. Трое суток убивали. Мамашу у него на глазах шомполами пороли, чтоб сильнее мучился. Бабы её потом выходили, в уме только повредилась. 

Со двора донесся протяжный крик. Новил бросился из хаты, Горшечников с Улизиным за ним. 

Мать Долгодумова с тонким звериным воем царапала лицо пленному есаулу. 

— Это он её тогда шомполами… ирод, — прошуршала какая то баба. — А мужа её, Ферапонт Михалыча — шашкой. Сначала руки ноги обрубил, потом — голову. 

Есаул мотнул головой, будто медведь, шваркнул женщину о стену. Та оползла вниз и осталась лежать, разметав в пыли седенькие космы. Бабы ахнули. Север ударом сшиб есаула с ног, придавил сапогом и разрядил в него обойму браунинга. 

— Что такое? — Лютиков вышел из-за¬ хаты, вытирая руки полотенцем. Взглянул на мёртвого есаула. — Север, ты сапоги испачкал. 

Комиссар взял у помполита полотенце, стёр с сапог жирные красные пятна. 

— Ну, что уставились? — сказал он станционному народу. — Идите спать. Власть больше не переменится. 

Весть о том, что за операцию под Кисляковкой Шмелёв представил Снейпа и Гарьку с Георгиной к ордену, застала отряд в Тимашевске. Награждение проходило в городском театре, после митинга. Народу набилось плотно, от махорочного духу и речей в красноармейских головах плавал туман. На митинг приехал сам командарм. 

Гарька, нетерпеливо вздыхая, сидел рядом с Ромкой, по левую руку вертелась Георгина. Насилу дождались, пока Шмелёв договорит, наконец: 

— Ксаверий Снейп награждается орденом Красного Знамени эр эс эф эс эр. 

— Ур ра!!!

Комиссар вышел из президиума. Шмелёв прикрепил орден, сказал что-то — Север отозвался кратко: «Служу народу», сел обратно за стол и немедленно принялся шептаться с Кондратом Засувкой. 

Вызвали Горшечникова. 

Шмелёв принялся рассказывать о его заслугах. По его словам выходило, что Гарька — вовсе не Гарька, а былинный богатырь. Горшечникову стало жарко от похвал. Не зная, чем себя занять, он налил воды в стакан. Пить не стал — боялся поперхнуться. 

— … орденом Красного Знамени эр эс эф эс эр!

— Ур р р!.. — отозвался зал. 

Гарька стоял прямо, как полено, пока Шмелёв прикалывал орден к его гимнастёрке, деревянным шагом спустился в зал и только там, усевшись, отмер. 

Георгина весело взбежала на сцену, но перед президиумом присутствие духа вдруг оставило её. Она начала говорить, сбилась, побледнела, зачем-то заплакала. 

— Спасибо, товарищи, — выговорила она наконец. 

Зал взорвался аплодисментами. 

— Вот осрамилась, — прошептала Георгина, садясь рядом с Гарькой. — Перед комиссаром стыдно. 

— Он на тебя вовсе и не смотрел, — утешил её Горшечников. 

Георгина помрачнела. Из зала вышли вместе. Гарька поглядывал на свой орден и всё норовил потрогать. У Георгины вся радость из глаз ушла. Она шагала, задумчиво глядя перед собой, красная косынка ровно лежала на чёрных кожаных плечах. 

— Может, помиритесь с Ромкой? — спросил Горшечников неуверенно. 

Георгина мотнула кудрявой головой и прибавила шагу. 

На ночь командарм не остался, уехал вместе с Засувкой и Моголовой. 

Отряд собрался в доме старосты, где квартировал комиссар. 

Чернецкому награды не досталось. Он всё равно ходил гоголем, шутил и балагурил больше всех. Как выпили, подсел к Георгине и завёл развлекательные речи. Улизин зло щурил глаза. Когда Чернецкий приобнял девушку за плечи, Ромка поднялся, однако ссоры завести не успел — Север отозвал Серафима в сторону. 

— Ты вот что, — сказал он. — К Георгине не лезь. 

— Ревнуешь? — Серафим показал белые зубы. 

— Смешно, — буркнул комиссар. — Не трогай девчонку. Стар ты для неё.

— Молоденький выискался, — Чернецкий расхохотался. 

Скулы Снейпа жарко покраснели. 

— Последний раз тебе говорю! 

— Угрожаешь? — Чернецкий сжал кулаки. 

— Тихо, тихо, — Лютиков положил ладонь на его плечо. 

— Не серчай, Север, печёнка лопнет, — буркнул Серафим. — Мне твоя девка даром не нужна. Тощая, как палка, подержаться не за что. 

— Тебе бы, Чернецкий, только скакать да рубить, а после — плясать и девок щупать, — не унимался комиссар. — Кончится война, слезешь ты с коня, а там — скучное, надо работать, новую жизнь строить. Куда ты пойдешь, к чему пристанешь? Бесполезный ты будешь человек. 

— Бесполезный? — Серафим стряхнул руку помполита. — Ты говори да не заговаривайся! Или извинишься передо мной, или…

— Или что? 

— Уйду из отряда! Тебя не затем комиссаром назначили, чтоб ты свой фасон показывал. 

— Я извинюсь, — сказал Север. — Извинюсь. Только ты мне скажи сначала, где ты был, когда на нас Безносый напал. Не ты ли должен был следить за приближением врага? Пока вы с «братишками» склады трепали, погибали твои товарищи. 

— Я перед товарищами сам отвечу. 

— Ну, иди, отвечай. Отвечай давай. Трепаться ты смелый. 

Чернецкий грохнул кулаком по столу. Жалобно зазвенела посуда. Разговоры смолкли. 

— Кто еще считает, что я вас подвёл? — крикнул Серафим. — Кто думает, будто Чернецкий трус? 

Все молчали. 

— Ты не трус, но личность безответственная, — выразил общее мнение Хмуров. — Так нельзя. Дисциплина должна быть, а то поляжем все к чёртовой матери. Тебе-то ничего, ты у нас человек вольной, а меня жена и трое детишек дома дожидаются. 

— Коли воюем за светлое будущее, хоцца хоть глазком на него взглянуть, — великан Храпов вздохнул так, что налетевшую мошкару выдуло в окошко. — Ухарь ты, Серафим, сорвиголова. Уважаю я тебя. Только понимал бы воинский порядок, вовсе бы цены тебе не было. 

Гарька опустил глаза. Серафимом он восхищался, и ему было мучительно признавать, что Чернецкий неправ. 

— Так, значит, — Чернецкий криво улыбнулся. — Вы зачем господ сбрасывали? Чтобы новых себе на шею посадить? 

— Хозяин у нас будет советский народ, — твердо сказал Хмуров. — А хулиганить нечего. 

— Видно, век вам в оглоблях ходить, — отрезал Чернецкий. — Надо мной никаких хозяев не будет. Ухожу я. Кто со мной? 

Несколько матросов поднялись из-за стола, на ходу допивая из чарок, и быстро, не глядя на оставшихся, вышли вслед за Серафимом. 

— В Гуляй поле поедут, — нарушил молчание Храпов. 

Настроение было прочно испорчено. Вскоре все разошлись. 

Комиссар прислонился к плетню и курил, глядя на звёзды. Гарька подошёл к нему. 

— Вы, товарищ комиссар, напрасно Чернецкого выгнали, — сказал он, набычившись. — Такими людьми разбрасываетесь… Смотрите, пробросаетесь! 

— Чего ты ко мне прицепился, Горшечников? — буркнул Север. — Никого я не выгонял. Привык Серафим к сладкой вольнице, большевистская дисциплина ему не по вкусу. 

— Да он стоит десяти таких, как… — Гарька опомнился и не договорил. 

— Таких, как я? Вот что, Горшечников. Ты парень храбрый, а всё ж таки воли языку не давай. Хватит мне одного анархиста. 

— Может, и мне уйти? — Гарька пнул плетень. Вздрогнули насаженные на колья макитры. 

— Довольно, — оборвал комиссар. — Сопли подбери. Ты зачем воевать пошел? 

— Не зачем, а за что, — за счастье народное! За светлое царство коммунизма! И за волю тоже. 

— Я, Горшечников, в волю не верю, — сказал Север, подумав. — Я верю только в долг. Тут мы с Серафимом никогда не сойдёмся. 

Он затоптал окурок, снова взглянул на небо. Показал Гарьке на красную, как воспалённое собачье око, злую звезду. 

— Вот она, наша планета — Марс. 

Он ушёл в хату. Горшечников остался смотреть на небо. Если прищуриться, у Марса отрастает пять лучей. Долго ещё Гарьке идти за своей звездой… 

Тихо ночью на селе, только брешут псы. 

Никто не поёт, не пляшет — нет Серафима, улетел, шестикрылый. 

Свидятся ли снова?


End file.
